The Clinical Trials Support Office (CTSO) of the Kimmel Cancer Center (KCC) is a shared resource with the following objectives: To ensure that oncology clinical trials (studying the biology, diagnosis and treatment of patients with malignant disease) are conducted according to federal, state and institutional regulations To collect, abstract, maintain and update data specific to patients entered into clinical trials To develop and maintain an ongoing quality assurance program that will ensure the accuracy of data To provide educational programs for data managers, clinical research associates, and other clinical research staff participating in Kimmel Cancer Center clinical trials The CTSO functions as the center of all clinical trial related activities for the Kimmel Cancer Center, a resource for physicians, scientists and support staff in the development, management and conduct of these research initiatives.